


Seymour Guado NSFW Alphabet

by Cool_kink_bro



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, Gen, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_kink_bro/pseuds/Cool_kink_bro
Summary: Not enough love for our half Guado boy.
Relationships: Seymour Guado/Original Female Character(s), Seymour Guado/Reader, Seymour Guado/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Seymour Guado NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare** **(what they’re like after sex)**

He’s very tentative, quiet after the first few times you have sex together, he actually feels awkward but won’t say anything so if you take the lead and ask for hugs or reassurance then he’ll do what you ask and feel less shy for it which makes him feel better too.

 **B = Body part** **(their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He doesn’t like anything about himself, thank his parents, Guado and humans for that deep self loathing. He can dress as Maester and act the leader and politician but there’s a lot of self consciousness and hate for how he looks and it’ll take a lot and many years before he’ll heal from it.

On you, he likes your cheeks and shoulders and that’s why when he kisses you that he’ll carefully (due to his long guado nails) brush your cheek with the backs of his fingers and stroke down til he slides his hands over your shoulders. He likes how soft they feel and if you have any freckles or moles, he’ll like them too since Guado nor himself have any blemishes.

 **C = Cum** **(anything to do with cum, basically)**

Guado cum is different to human cum in a slight way; it’s very ribbon-like and yet thick with a heavy consistency. If you try to wipe it off, it’ll smear. He likes cumming inside you, he also likes watching it drip out of you.

 **D = Dirty secret** **(pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Didn’t have any until you became a couple and started having sex, Guado are rather prim and proper and keep sex quiet so at Baaj temple when he was a child he did read a book or two and learned from them. When he was a teenager, he tried to jerk off but wasn’t really feeling it. When you've been together for a year or so you randomly learn that he can smell when you're aroused which turns him on (that sense of smell doesn't just count towards the dead it seems), it mortifies you when you realise that means the other Guado can smell you too but Seymour just finds that amusing and tells you that their opinions don't matter and nobody would say anything anyway as you are married to their leader and a Maester, plus you're a human and as such have different biology. No one will embarrass or hold anything against you.

 **E = Experience** **(how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

None whatsoever. No one bothered before at Guadosalam and he was a child anyways, after he was outcast he was alone and there was no one at all. He knows from reading fiction what sex is and how to do it (Guado’s have sex the same as humans but its less messy as they don’t sweat). Seymour had a low sex drive until he was older and met/learned new things from you, he enjoys it too, seeing what you both do and don’t like. You opened his eyes to it all and also opened the floodgates of his sex drive, which is quite high.

 **F = Favorite position** **(this goes without saying)**

If you’re both feeling particularly lovey-dovey and make love then missionary, he wants to watch and touch your face and it can be a little intimidating with the intensity he gazes at you but he just doesn’t want to miss anything. If you’re fucking then either doggy style or pretzel dip which is essentially you lying on your side with him kneeling, straddling your leg whilst he holds your other leg up. He does have a soft spot for early morning sex where he just curls around you from behind and slow fucks you so you both get that nice lazy orgasm to start the day. 

**G = Goofy** **(are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)**

During? Not much, most you’ll get is a happy smile and that’s only if you smile or laugh first. He’s concentrating a lot or his actions and listening to you moaning. Seymour very much stays in the moment, he doesn’t want to miss anything.

 **H = Hair** **(how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)**

Like full blooded Guados he’s hairless down there. As for you, he doesn’t mind if you have hair. The hair on his head doesn't feel the same as human hair due to its root like appearance, it is soft and obviously can be moved from its style of devil horns but his hair just grows and sticks in that position. If he wanted it to be different then he'd need to tie like that and leave it for a few days, like tying a plant to trellis to encourage it to wind itself around the wood.

 **I = Intimacy** **(how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

He can be romantic, so very charming but at the start he's so riddled with anxiety since he’s new to it all that he's very quiet at the start, you need to talk to him about everything and he'll appreciate it and do the same. After a month or so he’s more at ease and then he can sweep you off your feet with his silver tongue. Missionary in your shared silken bed with your legs spread for him as he leaves marks on your neck before whispering in your ear how beautiful you are and what pretty the noises you’re making.

 **J = Jack off** **(masturbation headcanon)**

Needs to be in bed, privacy is a must if he wants to relax enough to do anything. Closes his eyes and takes his time, usually ends up edging himself with feather light touches around the tip before giving in to what he wants wrapping a firm hand around himself so he can feel his own dick muscles twitching as he cums. Struggled to do anything like this when he first came back to Guadosalam as he didn't have good memories of the place, that fixes itself when you show up.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Starts out very vanilla with him but you learn he does like to be pushed around a little; shove him on the bed and climb on, kiss him hard and lead the way. After maybe a year or so together you managed to convince him to let you finger him after explaining about g spots. Thankfully Spira has invented rubber gloves and lube so it goes down a treat with him. At first the only position for you do to that to him is him on his back however slowly he learns to like the feeling of not being in control, seeing him face down, ass up, moaning and crying for you, he doesn’t beg much so the most you get is a ‘please’ or two. Call him a good boy and tell him to fuck himself on your fingers. Watching a Maester of Yevon and leader of the Guados eagerly fucking your fingers, legs spread and hands clutching the bed frame, watching the muscles of his back..

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Bedroom in bed. To make sure both of your privacy isn’t invaded, he’ll send away any Guado that’s guarding his chambers. Hell, the room didn't even have doors on it but when the two of you first start getting intimate, its clear neither of you felt fully relaxed in case the guard decided to poke his head around if he needed to announce anyone and so Seymour ordered Tromell to install a door.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

If you’re in public and can’t do much then just reach over like you're going to hold his hand and give him a little feather light touch on his inner wrist, he'll give you a reprimanding look but he does like you being cheeky, sometimes a hungry look is all it takes to get him making excuses for you both to leave immediately and head back to your chambers. In private, thigh high socks, crotch less underwear, you taking control of him, he has a massive praise kink so shower those compliments on him, tell him he's handsome, beautiful, he sounds gorgeous, you love him, cup his face and stare into his eyes and he's yours.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No sharing, no one else involved!!

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Likes receiving more and gets weirdly silent when you do it due to him being utterly focussed on watching your lips stretch around him, he doesn’t mind going down on you to return the favour or if you ask and of course enjoys listening to you however he’s not fond of the jaw ache so he won’t do it for long.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He likes to savour you so he goes slow and teases you a lot, if he’s in an impatient mood then he’ll take you, roughest he’s gotten with you was pinning you down with a hand on the back of your head, his legs inside of yours to make sure you can’t close them, they were spread almost too wide, making them tremble with the effort as he fucked you. He has used the flat side of your hairbrush to spank you a few times and although it’s not really his thing, if you love it and beg for more then by all means he won't let you down.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Doesn’t like quickies at all. He’s a sensual man and likes to take his time with you besides he likes to make the two of you wait.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

There was some small risks that needed to be sorted out, some experimentation was needed due to his long Guado fingernails (to rub your clit he needs to use the pad of his thumb and he can't put his fingers inside you and he won't even try nor will he cut them, Guado nails are different and it would hurt him). He won’t risk privacy. Sex and intimacy will always be in the bedroom and the door closed and locked.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

At first Seymour couldn’t go for very long; he came in the first twenty seconds but what do you expect from a touch starved virgin? He got better a month or so in your relationship and can go a few rounds, he’ll up his game if you like to be teased and edged specifically so he can give you a good time without blowing his load prematurely.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

There isn’t really a demand of sex toys in Spira due to the reliance on a death heavy religion. Closest you and Seymour got was your hairbrush a few times at the start; he couldn’t put his fingers inside of you but neither of you felt ready for actual sex just yet so you pulled out your hairbrush and mentioned that you had actually tried using it a few times. That blew his mind and it showed him when your g-spot was.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

You did the teasing at first, mostly to negate the awkwardness of first sexy times when he clearly didn’t know what to say or do so you mostly took the lead. When he gets comfortable in the bedroom however and knows what you like then he becomes the teaser: delicate touches, sweet whispers in your ear, edging you closer and closer before pulling away. He adores hearing you beg, hearing you needing him so badly and seeing you in such a desperate and vulnerable state really gets him going.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Not usually very loud and he’ll give a few quiet, breathy moans followed by heavy breathing but if it’s been a while since the two of you have had sex and you get rough a little with him (grab him by the back of the neck and pull him in to kiss you, bite his lip, rip his clothes off) then he’ll absolutely get louder. It’s a joy to see and hear him: head back, mouth open and just absolutely vunerable, once you have his trust then he'll love you forever.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

If you both decide to try for a baby and succeed, he gets turned on when you’re pregnant and horny. Even he wasn’t sure what went on when it first happened when he was at Macalania temple, he’d been making his way through the trials and you show up. Out of breath, stomach swollen and looking at him with such intense, utter lust that he didn’t think at all for once. Clothes were torn off, you naked on all fours like an animal on the icy floor, begging and mewling for him, wet and ready for him, tits full and aching. Seymour goes feral.

Both if you felt a little sheepish afterwards and he apologises given the fact that you feel the cold more than he does, you leave with his long robe wrapped round you and a now frozen puddle of your cum on the floor. The thought of it always being there is a secret turn on.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Bright blue, very pronounced veins and a lot of them, it makes you think of tree roots but his skin is very soft and he, like all Guado, are uncut.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Quite high, but he’s restrained enough to keep it in the bedroom so no one else would ever guess. Guados sex drives are naturally rather low and have sex to purely reproduce, since Seymour is half human, thats the half that you can thank for his drive.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

If he’s tired already then sometimes he’ll be out like a light, usually he waits for you to nod off first.


End file.
